


Perfect

by sasharyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyder/pseuds/sasharyder
Summary: James and Lily assist in proving Alice Harper is not as perfect and demure as one may think.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Back again! I actually have a few other longer stories in the works, but I haven't managed to finish any of those yet and wanted to post something this weekend, so I threw this fun little bit together. I haven't done much F/F yet, which seemed utterly remiss of me, so hopefully this makes up for some of the oversight. James and Lily do love their threesomes.
> 
> As usual, all comments and kudos are AMAZING, suggestions are always welcome, and enjoy!
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** PWP, Threesome (F/F/M), Oral

Alice Harper had been a tough nut to crack.

Quiet and pretty, reserved and sugar-sweet, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and rosy disposition (not to mention her seemingly _dull_ devotion to her equally dull boyfriend, Frank Longbottom), Alice was the dream angel in every naughty devil’s fantasy. She was so purely angelic, in fact, that Lily had worried for a bit that she’d been mistaken in seeing those flashes of wicked longing and lusty potential in her classmate’s eyes, that her and James’s efforts were all for naught. They’d each been testing and priming Alice for weeks—long smiles, lingering touches, naughty quips and innuendos that never _quite_ land as simply funny…it’s a ritual James and Lily have perfected. As such, they’d gotten rather good at telling fairly quickly whether a potential conquest was open for some conquering, but Alice was difficult to read. She’d blush and simper one moment, pale and avoid them the next. James and Lily had nearly given up. There was loads of fun to be had in turning on a wholesome and prudish waif to her kinky side, but only if that waif was willing. Alice, it seemed, could not make up her mind.

Until, that is, she did.

Lily still couldn’t quite believe that after _weeks_ of nothing, Alice had simply burst into their dormitory, jumped onto Lily’s bed, pulled the hangings shut, and then _snogged_ her like a witch possessed.

“Oh Merlin,” Alice had nearly sobbed between frantic kisses. She pressed Lily against the bed and her hands roved clumsily everywhere. “Please tell me this was real. Please tell me that you and James…that you actually want…oh, I’m so _horny._ Please, please, _please_ —”

“Alice.” Lily grabbed the fumbling blonde by the cheeks, halting the pathetic pecking. The girl’s big blue eyes held lust and—at Lily’s stopping her—now fear. But Lily quickly banished away the latter by bringing the girl’s lips back to hers for a long, wet, _much_ more satisfying kiss. By the time Lily pulled away again, Alice was flushed and panting. “Let’s go find James, shall we?” Lily said. “We’ll…take care of you.”

Alice had nodded, and blindly followed Lily like a lost pup.

Now, as Lily reclines naked on a bed in the Room of Requirement, watching as the previously demure Alice Harper sits _equally_ naked atop Lily’s pelvis, gyrating her hips like a seasoned whore, rocking her soaking wet pussy feverishly against Lily’s own mound, moaning and working furiously to get herself off…well, the girl’s certainly not lost any longer, is she? Alice’s eyes are closed in blissful wonder, her mouth puckered up in an _oh_ of lustful oblivion. There’s still some dried cum crusting on her chin from when James had unloaded on her face earlier, after he and Lily had taught Alice how to properly deepthroat. The girl had been a bit bewildered by the instructions (poor Frank), but had quickly caught on. By the time James had erupted, covering both Alice and Lily’s faces in streams and streams of delicious cum, Alice had been taking his long cock nearly down to the balls all by herself, and had dutifully licked and spit-swapped the salty jizz with Lily like a pro.

Lily has never been prouder of helping to awaken such a perfect slut.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” Alice whines now, bouncing harder. “It’s so good. Your pussy feels so good!”

“Keep riding, love,” Lily replies, licking her lips. “You look so sexy. You like that, don’t you? Like being naughty and kinky…so desperate for anything to fill her and bring her to orgasm. Get yourself off like the dirty little slag you are, Alice.”

Alice moans and rolls her hips faster, one of her dainty hands gripping Lily’s large bouncing tit, the other twisting at her own puckered nipple, which is surprisingly nice and big despite the breast it tips being little more than a mound of rounded flesh.

Lily could have gladly laid there all day letting Alice hump them both to orgasm, the blonde’s jerky riding sending wave after wave of pulsing pleasure rolling through Lily’s body. But just beyond Alice’s shoulder, James finally rises from where he’d been reclining and watching the new slut in action, steadily stroking his cock back to life after the cum-coating blowjob.

He gives Lily an eyebrow raise that silently offers several suggestions for how they might use that lovely, hard cock of his next, and Lily arches a brow back, hoping for her favourites. James jerks his head up the bed. Lily grins, understanding perfectly.

She rises up, grabbing Alice’s hips and stopping the girl’s movements. She lets out a keening whine of protest, and Lily smothers it with a long kiss. Their tongues play, their lips mesh, smooth and wet, and Lily can almost laugh at how far they’ve come from Alice’s initial wild, dry pecks.

“Ready to get fucked, baby?” she asks, looking into Alice’s sex-drugged eyes. “You want James’s big cock in your pussy?”

Alice nods frantically, and Lily pushes her back until Alice is perched on her hands and knees. James comes up behind her, covering her. He begins to rock against the little blonde, not entering her yet, just toying with her, whispering filthy promises into her ear and kissing her neck. Lily feels her pussy pulse at some of the dirty talk, and quickly slips out from beneath them. She scoots up the bed, spreading her legs wide, ready. Her fingers drop to her hood, rubbing herself back into another growing peak.

James positions Alice how he wants her, then shoots a quick glance up at Lily. His eyes gleam wickedly.

“You want my cock, slut?” he asks Alice.

 “Yes. Yes, please,” she whimpers. James slaps her arse and she shouts, “I want your cock!”

“How badly?”

“I need it!” Alice cries, eyes squeezed shut. “Please, James! I…I need your big cock so badly! I want it in my pussy! I want you to fuck me so hard and then cum in me. Please!”

James hums his approval. “We’ll get to that. But you can’t get something for nothing.” He grabs some of Alice’s blonde locks, and lifts her head back until she’s looking forward. “You want my cock? You want to cum? You make Lily cum, too. Let’s see how you eat pussy, angel.”

Lily arches back, leaving her pink, glistening pussy open for display. Alice’s eyes blink at it for a moment, but the perfect little tart is not deterred by the new territory. She crawls farther up the bed until she’s settled comfortably between Lily’s spread thighs. Darting only a quick questioning look up at Lily, Alice drops her head down and begins to lick.

Then suck.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Lily’s heels dig into the mattress. She bucks up, the hand that’s not still circling her own clit now fisting in Alice’s hair. Alice’s mouth is warm and wet and _glorious_. “Good girl. Eat my pussy. Oh, you perfect, pristine _whore_ —”

James plunges his dick into Alice’s cunt, and the blonde’s resulting cry of pleasure sends vibrations through Lily’s core.

“ _Fuck_ , she’s even tighter than I thought she’d be,” James says, closing his eyes and clearly savouring the feel of the girl’s tight cunny around his prick. He palms her plump arsecheeks, slaps again, and circles his hips slowly. He sucks in a sharp breath. “Longbottom is a fucking idiot.”

“Plow her hard, love,” Lily urges, eager for more friction. “Show her how she’ll never be happy unless she’s got a big dick or a juicy pussy to play with her from now on. Show her what a willing whore she really is.”

Alice moans again. James begins to fuck her in earnest, long, rough strokes that send Alice’s legs quivering and her mouth bobbing messily in Lily’s pussy, just as she’d hoped it would. Lily is delighted to find the girl needs little instruction in how to please another woman—her little pink tongue is a wonder, twirling and flicking inside Lily’s dripping hole, a bit clumsy as she’s jerked with the force of James’s thrusts, but never remiss in her attentions.

It’s clear: Alice Harper’s mouth is made for cunt-licking.

And from James’s growing grunts—a pussy made for fucking.

She’s the perfect little plaything between them, eager to please and so bloody easy _to_ please, as she’s screaming and cumming for the first time before James has even broken a proper sweat. His face scrunches up and he laughs breathlessly as he feels the steady clamping around his dick, and Lily can only shake her head at how desperate and randy Perfect Pure Alice Harper turned out to be.

James has Alice turn onto her back, wrapping her pale legs around his hips so he can hit a new angle, and Lily shimmies up to sit on Alice’s face.

“Keep licking,” she orders, and throws her head back, grabbing hold of the headboard, and rocks against Alice’s mouth when the girl quickly complies.

“Like that mouth?” James asks, and thrusts.

Lily throws a blissful grin over her shoulder. “Not as much as you love that pussy. Found ourselves a ripe piece, haven’t we? It’s always the quiet ones.”

“Not so quiet now,” James mutters, and Alice assists in the point by moaning loudly into Lily’s cunt when James begins pounding hard into her again.

And again.

And again, and again, and _again._

They go at it for hours. It doesn’t take much longer for Lily to cum, creaming her juices all over Alice’s face, making her lick up every last drop, but James molds Alice into three other positions and coaxes out two more orgasms from her before he finally blows, coating the inside of the blonde’s tight pussy with so much cum it begins to leak out. Lily cleans it up for her, of course, but by that time Alice is such a blithering, shaken mess, she hardly seems to register Lily lapping kindly at her like a hungry cat.

They’ve exhausted her, nearly broken her, but from her vague, rambled babbling as she lays sprawled upon the bed, naked and dripping with sweat and their fluids, it seems all Alice Harper can talk about is when she can get more cock, more pussy.

“Nice work, love,” James says, kissing Lily’s cheek.

She winks at him. “You, too.”


End file.
